The Chicago Pact
The Chicago Pact is an economic alliance signed by former U.S. states in NC: Spacebattles Edition'''' History The Chicago Pact was signed by 10 American states shortly after bloatship production and evacuation began. The pact states that all member states will become separate nations but remain tied together through economic and political alliances. All CP nations share FTA's and Non-Aggression Pacts. The pact was drafted by Illinois and offered to all 51 American States (the 51st being Puerto Rico), however only 10 signed on: Illinois, Indiana, Kentucky, Alaska, Virginia, California, Utah, Georgia, Ohio and Wisconsin. The pact exists in 4 solar systems in the American cluster (other U.S. States settled in nearby systems in the cluster): the Calalakent system of California, Alaska, and Kentucky, the Utavir system of Utah and Virginia, the Indillwis system of Indiana, Illinois, and Wisconsin, and the Michohio system of Michigan and Ohio. Most CP states have very American-style governments, while New Illinois, New Alaska, and New Wisconsin have literal copies of the 1788-formed version. Members New California New California, the third planet of the Calalakent System, is a jewel of a world with every type of environment imaginable. Many say it is more beautiful than Earth. Its beauty attracts many vacationers from the other CP states, and as such, its economy hinges on tourism. New Alaska New Alaska (managed by Super), is an industry-driven nation and is the fourth planet of the Calalakent System. A cold world with little wildlife or natural landmarks, New Alaska's less-than-appealing environment attracts the least amount of Earth immigrants compared to other Chicago Pact nations. The boring landscape is counter-acted with an abundance of oil, gold, and coal. New Alaska's energy production results in all 10 Chicago Pact states having the largest amount of power from New Alaska. The nation also leads in technology advancements, which often trickles down to the other nations. This is exemplified in the Sun Spire, New Alaska's massive federal government building that extends 25 miles from the ground. New Kentucky New Kentucky, the sixth planet of the Calalakent System, is one of many CP states with an agriculture-based economy. New Kentucky is known for its incredibly large military force, with 10% of its population enlisted in some way or another. A green world, New Kentucky has attracted farmers from everywhere in the world, giving it a very diverse population. New Kentucky has won 30% of the NCAA Men's Basketball tournaments since 2015, which are still held in varying American colonies every year. New Utah New Utah is an extremely mountainous, volcanic world, with its lowest altitude being 85,000 feet lower than its highest mountain. It is the second planet in the Utavir system. New Utah suffers from frequent earthquakes and eruptions, however the colonists smartly chose to settle away from active volcanoes and fault lines. New Utah's economy is driven by rare mineral mining and exportation, as it contains dozens of rare gems that are not found on earth. An obvious choice as jewelry for the wealthy, researchers have also found a variety of uses for New Utah gems. New Virginia New Virginia, strangely, is one of two CP states with a very non-American government. It is the third planet in the Utavir system. New Virginia is ruled by King Jorge Washington. Its monarchal dictatorship does little harm to the state overall, however, as New Virginia enjoys a rapidly-growing economy and high rates of immigration due to a multitude of cheap-labor jobs. The nation's economy is based around exporting manufactured goods, which all CP states ultimately benefit from. New Virginia is a warm world with plenty of deserts and large oceans. New Indiana New Indiana, like New Kentucky, is an agriculture state. It is the fourth planet in the Indillwis system. It specializes in corn. In fact, 86% of the Chicago Pact's corn consumption can be traced back to New Indiana. New Indiana has a very small, sleek government, and is currently ruled by a one-party system. New Illinois New Illinois, like New Alaska, adopted a direct copy of the U.S. government for reasons of simplicity. It is the sixth planet in the Indillwis system. New Illinois enjoys the largest economic growth rate in the Chicago Pact, and its beautiful cities spread throughout its plains. It attracts many urban dwellers from Earth, giving it the largest population growth rate. In 2065, the population was an astonishing 40 million, which ranks it among the highest of bloatship colonies. It also houses the headquarters of the Chicago Pact, where representatives of each nation meet. New Wisconsin New Wisconsin is yet another agriculture state in the Chicago Pact, and it specializes in vegetable production. It is the seventh planet in the Indillwis system. Its college basketball team came under a curse following their 2015 loss to Duke, and has not won an NCAA tournament game since, however it has managed to appear in the tournament all but three times since that loss. Those three years, New Kentucky's team did not appear either. New Michigan New Michigan is the first planet of the Michohio system, and the home of most automotive brands from Earth, as its government grants frequent tax breaks and other incentives to manufactures based there. Its car-friendly society also led many sanctioning bodies of auto racing, including NASCAR, the FIA, and the SCCA to relocate in the latter years of colonization. The world itself isn't very interesting and is somewhat comparable to New Alaska in appearance: forested, with no oceans. At least the temperatures are tolerate. New Ohio New Ohio happened to settle in the same system as its college rival, and is the 3rd planet in that system. An industry-driven state, New Ohio rivals but falls short of New Virginia in exports, partially as a result of its socialist philosophy in government. New Ohio is a relatively pretty world with a diverse climate and many continents. Some Chicago Pacts have expressed interest in buying land in New Ohio and establishing satellite colonies, but have been refused. Category:Nation Creation Category:NPC Countries Category:Player Nations Category:Alliances